Mystery Students
by angels13
Summary: Clary, Magnus,Simon,and Will show up at Idris high in a New York small town. The lightwoods are a very rich and important family and why do they have a strict business with the lightwoods. Why can't Clary fall for Jace. And what happens when a man shows up for the lightwoods? All human
1. Welcome to Hell

Clary's POV~ We walk into the school. " Never thought we'd have to have to come to an actual school. " I laugh. " Let's go to hell boys." " Just because your dad is our boss doesn't mean that we can't date around while here does it?" Asked Will. " Un just no lightwoods. But be close to them no getting around with them. Will that includes you in most defiant. " he laughs " When do I listen to the rules Clare?"

We walk in to get our time tables. We all have classes with each Lightwood. Just not Max considering he's in 8th and we're Juniors. Same buildings though. My first class is with Jace. " This is Clarissa Fairchlid. She's knew so welcome her and you may take a seat by Mr. Lightwood." I nod.

When I sit next to Jace he passes me a note. _" Your hot. meet after school behind the bleachers after school."_ I look towards him; he winks. I roll my eyes at him and write," _Fuck off man-whore. Neve_r _will be interested. Go get layer somewhere else." _ I give him a seductive smile and hand the note to him. His friends give him a fist bump and a pat on the back. When they all ready the note they look at me. I give him the bird. And laugh to myself. They all looked shocked at what I just did.

The bell rang and when I got out of my seat, a hand grabs my butt and lifts it. I shriek then turn around and punch the chest of no other than Jace. He stumbles back with the breath nocked out of him. His friends laugh. " Now where'd a fine piece of ass learn to punch like that?" i give a fake giggle. " The military academy in Texas." their eyes go big. Then Will comes to my rescue. " Hey, Clare who's this?" He gestures toward Jace. " A guy who grabbed my ass and probably won't do it again since he knows about OUR years in the Texas military academy." He laughed and we walked out.

Jace's POV~

Damn that chick hits hard. after she left they guys laughed. " Dud. She. Just. Resisted. You. And. Kick. Your. Ass!" They say through laughter. " Shut up. She's just nervous around all this."

Lunch came soon enough when I saw her and that guy sitting with Izzy. " Hey, Jace. This is Clary, and Will. Clary this is..."

" I know who he .is considering he has a touching problem. Especially a note problem. " shit.

" Jace Lightwood. Not again. I'm so sorry for him he's,"

" Relax Izzy, I got him back pretty good." Will snickers. " What'd you do?!"

" I nocked the shit out of him with one hit and scared the shit out of him and his friends. " Clary says. Iz laughs. " About time."

" Clarissa, did you really go to an military academy?"

" Nope but my dad is something like that. "

" Like what?" Iz says. " Can't say. "That's weird.

After school she was hanging around the new kid Simon, and I think Magnus was hus name. Alec walks up to them and says hi as do I. " This is Magnus, and Simon. "

" How do you know them so well your all new today?" Says Alec. " Well considering I live with all three of them since I was 14 so." Wtf?! " Are they brothers?"

" Simons like my brother, Magnus' dad works with mine and Will is a family friend of my mums. "

" Oh where's your mum and dad?"

" Dad is in Brooklyn and mum is dead."

" Oh i didn't mean to pry." Did I just apollagize? Jace Wayland/ Lightwood doesn't apologize to girls. " It's fine. Y'all wanna come over?" She says. we nod. " Okay let me get my things and I will be right back. "

she walks into the parking lot and soon rolls up on a motorcycle. " Wow!" She smirks.

At my comment. " follow me or the guys. " then she rides off.

when we arrive at a pretty big house we walk in and a giant dog jumps on my. I'm nocked to the ground with the do go top of me. Bearing it's teeth at me.n" Eh, CLARY GET THE DOG OFF OF JACE!" Yells simon in fear. Clary comes running in and yells, " NEIT, Samson!" The dog get off and she helps me up. Damn she's strong!

" Sorry about him." She says. " It's alright." Everyone goes into the living room where clary grabs my arm and a small pain shoots through it. " Sorry, um let me clean this his claws cut you." I nod and follow her into the bathroom so she can clean my bicep wound. " Sorry about the note today." Did I just say sorry again?! " It's ok and I'm use to it. " what?

" So do you and the guys live here alone or does your dad live here as well. "

" It's just us right now but it's complicated so.."

"CLARY GRAB YOUR SWIM SUIT AND GET IZ ONE AND GIVE JACE ONE OF MINE!" Yells I'm assuming,Will from down stairs.

Clary's POV~

" So you like my brother hu?!" Iz says. What the hell. " No, and I never will, he's an ass and a player and if you think it's because I helped him it wasn't, I did it because I wanted to."

" Ya wanted to feel his biceps." I laugh. " Come on let's just go." I slip on a shirt over my top. So the couldn't see the whole. We walk out and I see Jace and omg he so fucking hot... This is strict buisnees Clary stay on track. " He Reese you wearing a shirt?" Asked Jace. " Because I am very musclely and I have other things. Why, are you looking for am excuse to see my top off?" I say sarcastily. He nods and will pushes him in. "Jace will find it sooner or later Clare, we all Know he will and you will let him." Says Will. I roll my eyes and take my shirt off then push him in the pool " Pay backs a bitch Will." I say and jump in. " Who in the hell did you get a bullet in the gut?" Yells Alec. " Drive by shooting. Like three years ago. So when I was fourteen." His face is hilarious.

After er the lightwoods left Luke called in. " Hey kids how's the mission going?"

" Hi dad I mean Luke. Its going great. "

" Ya Clary's got the HOTS for Jace Lightwood." Simon says. " I do not. Angels and God why does everybody fucking think that?!"

" Okay 1. clary no cussing & 2. You know it's strict business you can't risk getting atatched to him cause it clouds your judgement and it will put him in more danger." I need. " I know the rules. Strict business. Got by dad. "

" Bye kids. " and he signs off.


	2. Feeling and Sorrow

Clary's POV~ " Hey guys what's up?" I answer my phone to Izzy's ring tone. " Come over I'm having a party for my cousin Tessa. She turning 17 tonight and she'll be here in four hours from England come NOW!" She hangs up.

I head over to her house. Jace answers the door. " What up Fairchild, Iz is in her room go ahead and head up. " I nod and walk up the stairs. I can feel his gaze stare at my but. " I know your staring Jace." He laughs.

We have been here two months now and no sign of anything has happened yet. Yet to come.

I walk into Izzy's room and she pulls me into her makeup chair. " Let's get started shall we?!"

four hours later...

After the torture from Isabelle I look pretty hit and she does to.

The door bell rings and Iz runs down to the door. " TESSA!" She screams and hugs her. " This is my friend Clary. And the guys I told you about will be here later! Oh and Clary Tessa is going to be at our school, like a transfer. " I nod. " Nice to meet you." I smile. " You to. "

After everyone showed up the part starts. I feel a hand clamp down on my mouth and pull me upstairs in to a room. I turn to see Jace. " Jace what the hell?!"

" Clary I didn't mean to scare you but I..."

" but what? Why'd you pull me into your room?" He blushes. It so cute. O god... I'm loosing it. " I really like you." The. He kisses me. Pushes me up against the door. For a seconds I hesitate. I then kiss back.

I remember the rules and business. I pull back and Jace moves to my neck. He puts his hands on my ass and squeezes it; lifting my up walking over to place me on the bed.

He climbs on top of me running his hands down my sides. " Jace, stop." I hate myself. He pulls up. " What?" He asks surprised." I can't do this."

" Why?"

" Everything is so complicated right now and I just can't."

" Please explain."

" I will. Late but soon though. " I push him off me and walk out the door then out the house on my way home. I let tears fall down my face wishing it didn't have to be this way.

Jace's POV~

After she left I laid in my room thinking. Did i scare her? Did I push her to far?

why couldn't she explain? Why did I actually like her? I fall asleep hoping that it blows over on Monday.

Clary's POV~

Sunday Luke called. " Morning Clare.

" Morning dad what's up?"

" They've been spotted in the area and they know your here."

" What do we do?"

" we wait and see, bye Clare."

" Bye." And he signs off.

Jaces POV~

I haven't talked to clary all day. She won't answer any of us. I hope she's not made.

*Monday*

Im in third period with Clary, Simon, and Alec. They intercom starts. " Code red!" Intruder. Then a gun shot goes off. We hide when someone starts to pass by. Clary and Simon look extremely clam yet angry yet murderous.

Clarys POV~

The red alert went off. It has to be him. When we hide I hide next to Jace while Simons with Alec. " Whatever happens do not and I repeat do not stand up or show your self go it." He looks confused. " Why?" Before I could answer the door opened and lights were turned on. Two men around twenty-five or so walked in.

" Alec and Jace Lightwood, where are they?" The first one said. Jace had decided to ignore me. " I'm Jace and what do you want." one of the guys pulled out a gun and held it toward him. " You are coming with us. Willing or not. " Jace tried to take a step forward the. I jumped in front. " Clary what the hell are you doing?" Jace says. " Ahhh Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, your father would be very please to know that the bullet didn't kill you." Damnit.

" Yup and it's Fairchild, bastards. " they shoot at me and I push Jace down to the ground. I was on top of Jace straddling him my chest against his face covering both of our heads from the glass. I feel Jace's hot breath on my chest and neck. I feel his lips move lightly over my exposed skin.

I then pulled off by one of the men. The grab Jace and I off the ground. I elbo one of the guys making his lip bust and letting go of me. I took his gun and shot him then the other guy that held Jace. I was breathing hard. Jace looked traumatized as did most of the class.

Li walk over to my bag and take out my gear. I slip my shirt off reveling my black tank top underneath., I also slipped my jeans off and underneath those were tight leather pants. I slipped on my belt and thigh shelth with my guns hooked in the holsters with a couple knife in my boots. I put on a leather jacket as well.

Simon put his hear on as well. I slipped my ear piece in and started up the drives. " Clary what's going on?" Asked Jace. I then pull out a long chain with a bag the size of my palm that says CIA Special Ops. I slip it on. He takes a step back as if he was scared of me. Which I wouldn't blame him.

In my ear piece I hear Wills voice. " Angent Herondale what's your update on uou half. " I say.

" No intrusion on my side captin. "

" ok. Get the girls and take them to the autotorium. Help Agent Bane and Lewis set up the monitors and call the directors."

" on in. captain ."

" Clary we want answers." Says Alec. " Well we were sent by the CIA because a mob is after you and your siblings to get rancome money from your parents. We have been here protecting you because of them. " I told both of them a bullet proof vest. " Put this on and follow Agent Lewis. and Agent Lewis go to the autotorium and contact base 1. I'm getting Max I'll meet you there. Set of the security as fast as you can and watch my back."

" Yes Captain. " he Says. Jace and Alec follow Simon out and Jaceshoots me a disappointed look that seends my heart to pieces.

Jace's POV~

We followed Simon out to the auditorium where Will, and Magnus had Tessa and Isabelle. " Where's captain?" asked Magnus. " Getting Max, have they been briefed?" Said Simon. Magnus nods.

They set up the equipment while we sit in chairs hoping and praying.


	3. Take a Bullet

Clary's Pov~ I made my way down to the auditorium with Max. I hear Simons voice come into my ear piece. " Captain there's four men on your next turn."

" Roger that" I start to run faster. When we get to the turn they start to shoot. I shoot three of them dead and one wounded.

Mae get to the big doors and they open. Max rushes quickly to Iz and Alec. Jace just sits in a seat arms crossed no nothing. " Reports!" I yell to the stage as I lock the doors down. " Directors on their way, Valentine has six van worth of men and more coming." Simon says. Great. " Why'd they call you a Morgenstern?" asked Jace.

" Because my birth dad is Valentine and when my mum ran she got remarried to the one I call dad. I found this out when I was six because I had to hide in a closet while Valentine stabbed by mother to death. Anymore questions?" Silence. I turn toward Will and stalk up to him. I look on the screen." Valentines heading for our doors." I say quietly.

" Lightwoods find a partner and hide. Now" Iz runs up to Simon immediately and Tessa does the same. Alec goes with Magnus and Max come to me. " i want to go with Clary."

" Go with someone else max I'm not Hiding. When I distract him I want you to make a run for it. And quick. " he nods and yes with Magnus. Jace follows behind them.

The doors burst open and Valentine steps through with a number of men. And my brother.

" Well well well my daughter has finally surrendered?"

"Wrong again. What makes you think you'll get the lightwoods hmm?"

" I don't think I know Clarissa." I shoot most of his men. I see Jace in the corner of my eye. He steps out to pull me with him to escape. " Jace leave!"

" No I'm not leaving you!" Now he's done it. " We only need at least Isabelle right Father. " Valentine nods and shoots at Jace. I push him away when Luke and the rest of the CIA get there. They restrain Valentine and what's left of his mob. I fall to the ground. A bullet pierced my ride side.

I hear Will yell to my dad. They pull Jace away from me when he tries to get close to me. Theirs a pool of blood surrounding me. A ambulance lifted me on a gurney. I hear yelling and Jace shouting my name when darkness consumes me.

Jace's POV~

The one time I had to of listen I didn't and that resulted in Clary getting shot.

Her face was blank when they lifted her in the ambulance.

Everyone has kept something a secret this while time. For Simon and Iz it was they were dating. Same for Magnus and Alec; as well as Will and Tessa.

we are all sitting in the hospital waiting room when Simon, Will, and Magnus stand up scared. I look over my shoulder the to them. They soluted him. There was also a girl with him. About 14. " Director Luke, we," Simon starts. " After we find out how Clary is we will talk and I mean it." he sounded angry. The girls were reassuring their boyfriends while Magnus had walked off a minutes ago. The doctor comes out. " Clary Fairchild/ Garroway's family?" Luke Simon Will and that girl walk up to the doctor. " She's stable, it didn't pierce anything vital and shes awake. You can see her now." Luke nods and that girl bursts through Clary's room doors.

There she lays with a sports bra on and a giant bandage with blood on it around her waist. She looked in so much pain. And I caused it. " Clary don't ever scars us again like that. I remember specifically the last time I told you this as well." Says the girl going to hug clary. Luke pulls her back. " Dad it's ok she can come closer." she smiles through the pain. She pulls the girl into a hug. " I promise faith and this time I mean it."

Luke and faith leave after awhile. " How ya doin Clare-bear?" Magnus says. " Fine What'd the agency say. " they were silent. " Come on it can't be that bad."

"Valentine and Jonathan got away plus that wasn't even half of the mob." She tries to sit up; Will and Simon push her back down gently. " Damn" she mutters. She reaches over to the small nightstand by the hospital bed. She picks up her wrist band that says captain on it. " Will, here, it's just till I'm back. I want you to lead the group." He takes it sadly. " Got it Captain." Will says. She attempts to laugh. " Let me get the " Simon says in a hurry.

" It's nothing just sore on the side." she smiles. " We better let you get some rest bye clare."

" Bye. " they leave.

Clary's POV~

The guys send to think it was there fault. Stay strong.

After they leave Jace stands there just staring. " Jace?"

" Clary this is all my fault." I let out a breath. " No it's not."

" I should've listened I was just caught up in everything I just. " he walks over to me and puts his hand on mine. " Jace you couldn't have done anything, this was my Job and it was accomplished. It's not the first time and it won't be the last. Don't strain yourself.." He nods and leaves

*a few days later...*

Magnus came and drive me home. I can't do anything for another five days or so. When we get there the Lightwoods are there including Maryse and Robert. Samson comes and greets me by jumping up and down"he Samson, miss me?!" I laugh. It still hurts a little to do so. I look up and see Maryse and Robert. " Mr & Mrs. Lightwood, what do I owe this pleasure?"

" Please I'm Robert and she's Maryse, we came by to thank you for saving Jace and the rest.." I nod.

" Your very welcome." " We must be on our way Captain Fairchild." Maryse says. After they leave I go up to my room. Jace is there on my bed. He rushes towards me. " Clary I'm glad your okay can you forgive me?"

" Nope, because there's nothing to forgive." I smile. He brushes his lips against mine lightly which in a matter of seconds turns into a heated, passionate kiss.


	4. Coming Back

Clary's POV~

I wake up next to Jace. I was snuggled into his chest; arms around his neck and his around my waist.

I slipped away from him to go check the screening. Dad had called. " Hey dad, you called?"

" Yes, theirs a solo mission I want you on. You leave in forty minutes. Get ready and let no one see you." " Yes sir." he hangs up.

clary gets ready very quietly. When her ride appears she hope in watching as she left Jace, Iz, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Will and Max behind.

Jace's POV~

I woke up to an empty bed in Clary's room. Where was she.

I went down to the kitchen to find everybody letting tears fly looking down at a note. It read.

_Dear Everyone,_

_ I am sorry you must find out this way. I am leaving. I can not give an answer to why I am gone. I don't know if I will come back. If I do I will find you again. If I don't knos that I always will love you guys especially Jace and I will never forget the best family you guys gave me. I am sorry. Move on and forget me if I take to long. _

_ Love always~ Clary. Xox_

I can't believe she left us, me." Why did she do this?" I mutter. " We don't know, it has something to do with Valentine I bet." Will says. " I'm going for a run don't wait up." I say.

Clary's POV~

I show up at headquarters and I am lead to director Starkweather.

" I am hear." I say stepping into the office. " welcome Captain, glad your accepting. You will be in Europe for most of the time, unless things change. no contact with the outside world including your old team. You are a solo agent now." He life me a folder with info in it. I nod and walk out.

*1 month later*

I was in Paris at the moment. I keep thinks of Jace. What will he think if I come back alive? I can't ruin his life. Dad suggested that I never see him again or till everything is resolved.

I rub my stomach lightly as it growl hungrily. My phone starts to vibrate. " Agent Faichild, west port bank five miles from your area. Hurry!" I pick up my gun and badge running out of the motel.

I get to the bank and fin a big building with an no Trespassing sign. This was my last stop.

I kick open the door and I shoot at the first and only four men there.

There was two girls around thirteen tied to the top of a table. When they are unhooked they fall weakly to the ground. That's when my mission director Starkweather comes in and helps the girls away. " Well done Captain Fairchild." I nod.

I look to my stomach. What should I do.

Jace's POV~

One month has gone bye with out clary and every time a nock, phone or door bell goes off. Magnus, Will, and Simon have become our permanent protectors. Everyone was happy but me.

12 months Later...

Li walk up to my old house and ring the door bell. Simon answers it." Finally she's decide to come back!" He snaps rudely. Isabelle walks to the door. " What the hell do you want?" She snarls. " To talk."

" No, leave!"

" Please at least let me tell," they shut the door," him of the family." I finish quietly.

* * *

14 years later...

" mum, theirs a new girl at school can she come over tonight and spend the night?" Asked Sarah, Simon and Isabelle's eldest daughter. " Sure why not sweetie." Isabelle replies and hangs up the phone.

Magnus and Alec have A 13 year old adopted son. Will and Tessa have a 12 year old daughter and an 14 year old son. Jace remained single and childless. Max has a new born girl.

"My mum said you could Come, let's go!" She squeals at her new friend Evelin. " Okay."

when they arrived at the Lightwood Mansion Evelin was shocked and fearful. " Thats where you live?"

" Ya, so, let's go i want you to meet my uncle Jace he's very hilarious!" she pulls Evelin in. Her curly blonde hair bouncing as she runs. " Uncle Jace, this is my friend Evelin!" Sarah exclaims. He nods and waves," Hello Evelin, nice to meet you. I'm guessing Sarah dragged you her to give you a make over?" She nodded. " Bye!"

after Evelin, had met the family she had texted her mum the address for tomorrow and if she should tell them her last name. Her mum said only if they asked.

Saturday...

Jaces POV~

the kids were playing in the pool when the door bell rang. Magnus and Alec's son, James, went to answer the door. When he comes back outside the person behind him is... Clary?!

" Clary!?" I say. Everyone's head shoots up. " Hi Jace." Her delegate voice is quiet. " Can I talk to you?" she says. Before I answer Isabelle stands up and says, " Leave NOW Clary!"

Clary nods." Okay, just wondering if you still wanted to hear what I hade to say fourteen years ago."

" Well we don't." Says Simon. When he said that Evelin looked down sadly. " Fine Evelin let's go , you have training with you aunt." Oh my god! Everyone is silent. " Why would we want to know if you had a kid?" I say breaking the silence. " Hmmm, I just thought you might want to know your a dad but I guess not, by sorry for trying to make things right I'll beaver do it again."

She waves good bye and Evelin looks hurt and disappointed.

Clary's POV~

After our little scene I could tell Evelin had something wrong. " Ev, what's wrong?"

" nothing."

" If it's the deal with Jace it's complicated. "

" I know it is Sarah told me what happened last night. I can't believe you."

" It's not what it looks like. I was not aloud to tell anybody about my solo mission and I had to leave instantly. I left a note and returned after you were born. They sent me away. So don't ask me 'how could I' when I didn't have a choice." We were silent the rest of the way.


	5. Final Morgenstern Stand

JACE'S POV~

I have a kid. No I did have a kid and I never knew. " Does this mean Evelyn is our cousin?" Asked Sarah. " I have no idea,honestly." I sigh.

*Monday*

Clary is driving Evelyn to school when she gets a call from the agency. " Agent Fairchild speaking."

" Agent Fairchild, your brother has been located. After the lightwoods again but for revenge not just ransom money." Director Collins said sternly," Keep an eye on the school and around the Bay Area. " he added. " Very well Director." She hangs up. " mum, was that the agency?"

" Yes, I want you to try to stay away from the Lightwoods for awhile, okay?" Evelyn nods. " Good."

Evelyn's POV~

I get to first hour and I immediately see Sarah. " Hey Evelyn can you come over today and hang out?"

" Um no sorry I having a big training final in a few days." It wasn't a complete lie. " What do you train for and what does your mum do? Is Jace really your dad?"

" Can't tell, can't tell and from what I've collected yes. Now I have to go. Bye." I turn and sat in my seat.

When class ended Sarah called my name down the hall yet I ignored.

After school when I got home my mum was there unusually. " Remember how I told you about Jonathan?" She asks me. I nod. " well he's back for revenge of the lightwoods, take these three things everywhere you go. I want you to stay out of sight from them yet close so you can get to them if needed." She handed me a long chain with a badge on it, a bracelet sensor,( for notifying her secretly), and a hand gun. " Hide the gun in your bag on safety all times till needed." I nod. " You've grown up so fast, your first mission starts tomorrow." mum smiles and walks off. I am an CIA junior agent level 11. One more level and a completed mission I will be an agent just like mum!

*Friday*

I have avoided the Lightwoods all week. Mum said that Jonathan is closing in at anytime.

Im currently in 6th hour. My worst hour this week considering Jace was our substitute. A bell suddenly goes off. " Intruder!" the bell screams. My mums voice egos in my head._" Press the button, pull the gun and get ready for action." _

Clary's POV~

I was invited over to Isabelle's today to talk. When I arrive she's sitting on the front porch with Simon. " Alright spill." I take a breath. " When I left it was for a mandatory solo top secret mission, while I was there I found I was pregnant, the agency wouldn't let me return for a few minor rules were broken while I was on leave. The day I came to you Evelyn was in the car. When you sent me away I loved at the academy as a solo missionary and captain of rank 2. Now it leads here." they looked guilty. " Were sorry we should've listened and.." My phone started buzzing. It was Evelyn. " Get in the house stay there Simon I want you to get Magnus, Will, Tessa, and Alec here immediately. Someone is in the school."

" I'm coming with you."

" No your not an agent if you shoot one bullet you can be arrested or wrongly accused; stay here, it's my mission as well as Evelyn'S."

" Who do you think it is?" Iz asked. " Valentine is dead and Jonathan is alive seeking revenge." I run to my car and speed to the school. I call my dad. " Code red on school, Idris High. Jonathan is here."

" Roger that we're on our way."

i pull up to the school and walk in to Evelyn's location. Jonathan stands in front of the class with a gun to Jace's head.

" Drop the gun Jon, it's over!" I half yell. " No little sister it's just beginning." He turns so quick I can't tell what he was about to do until the bullet went into my left side right above my pelvis.

I drop to the floor and hear Eve scream my name. While Jon was babbling I had just enough strength to fire two shots in his back. Piercing his heart and severing his spine.

Jace and Eve rush over to me. Eve calls for back up and a bus. Jace is lightly stroking my checking whilst holding his hand over the bullet hole. " We have got to stop having these moments." I say to him. He laughs. " Ya but you always recover greatly. "

"Not this time, I love you both." I then close my eyes.


	6. Not my Dad Not my Family

Jace's POV~

We sat at the hospital, Evelyn was quiet the whole time.

I can't help but feel at fault. The first time she was shot in that school was because of me. and the third is as well. " Clary Fairchild's family." a nurse says. Evelyn jumps up and hurry's to the nurse. " How's my mum?"

" Where's your dad, sweetie?" Evelyn, looked down with sadness. " Um, I don't have one." When she said that it broke my heart. Then Iz, smacked my arm hard." Ow, what the hell Iz?!"

" Go up there your here dad."  
" No I'm her father not her dad. Besides, she was an accident, never meant to have been born." Iz scowls at me. Evelyn, comes over and Sarah goes to hug her. " What's with her?"

" She's in a coma, the bullet penetrated her nervous system on her lower side causing an immediate massive blood loss." "Oh" Sarah says." Will she wake up soon?"

" Not likely, and she most likely won't wake at all."  
" Did they say that?" Iz asked." Um, no it's just when I was 12 I had a friend he was 14, he was shoot the exact same way, close, nervous system break down, come, etcetera; he died 4 months later."

" Where are you going?" I asked as Evelyn tried to leave. " To pack, I have to go live in the system at the agency." she walks off and we let a fourteen year old girl who just witnessed her mum shot, and has the same problems as her dead best friend, walk out of a hospital and not to mention she has to say that her one piece of family she has is dyeing and the other half has and wants nothing to do with her.

Evelyn's POV~

I sigh , walking to my house. I have no family, no home, I am empty. I have nothing. My grandfather was the director so he couldn't take care of me. My aunt is on a mission in Peru, and my so called father and his happy loving family cares nothing for me or mum.

I walk into the house and start to pack my things. when my clothes, drawing and gear are all backed in several bags, the door bell rings, the agency. "Miss Fairchild, we have a house near by for you to stay, let's get going." they load my bags up and I watch as we drive off leaving my last piece of home and comfort.

We drive up into the Lightwood estate. " What...What are we doing here." " Where you live now."  
" No can't I go to the agency?"  
" Afraid not, your dad lives here weather you like it or not you have to live with him. It's the law." I huff. The woman who drove me here rang the door bell, I sat in the car refusing to go in.

When the door opened Jace and Isabelle stepped out. Isabelle looked surprised and Jace looked pissed.

When the lady opened the door to the car to let me out I refused. " Take. Me. To. The. Agency. OR. Somewhere. Other. Than. Here." I grit through my teeth standing my ground.

" Get out of the car Evelyn, Your dad,"  
" HE is NOT MY DAD!" I say angrily.

She pulls me out of the car and I see my bags are already inside. I am pushed inside by Alec. " Do not touch me or I will castrate you." He's taken back with horror.

I am lead into 'my room' I unpack and lay on 'my bed in my room'. I hear people talking down the hall.

I sneak outside by the door where the voices are coming from." No Isabelle, I'm signing away my rights, I'm not keeping that stupid mistake." It was Jace. I knew he wouldn't stand for me, I knew it but it still hurt. " Jace, think to how it was like when you came here. You lost your family to. She's losing the only person she could call family. She needs us can't you see she's scared." Iz screamed in my defense.

" For Christ sakes she's a 14 year old half trained agent she'll be fine. She would just endanger us all. Who knows what she's capable of?!" He was right. I went on my first mission when I was twelve. Killed my first bad guy. But saved my first innocent. " we all agree with Jace Iz, including the kids. She needs to go." I hear Alec say. I sigh very quietly and turn back to the room. I put my boots and get my gun, jacket, and badge I'm going for a run. I walk out the door with tears in my eyes.

Why would I be shocked at something like this happened?

Jace's POV~

" What are we going to do about Evelyn?" Alec asked. " I'm signing away my rights to be her father."

" What you can't do that!" Yells Iz. " Yes I can, I'm signing away my rights I'm not keeping that stupid mistake."

" Jace think to how it was when you came here. You lost your family to. She's losing the only person she can call family. She needs us can't you see she's scared!"

" For Christ sakes she's a 14 year old half trained agent she'll be fine. She would just endanger us all. Who knows what she's capable of?!" I yell back.

. " we all agree with Jace Iz, including the kids. She needs to go." Alec says. I hear the door close down stairs. " What's that?" Asked Max. " lets see."

We check the rooms. Everyone's there but Evelyn. " Do you think she heard us?" Iz asked. " If she did then she is going to do something stupid very stupid. Like Clary." Says Will. I sigh.

It's 3:00am. She's been gone for five hours. We are all sitting in the living room waiting. The door opens, it's Evelyn. " Where have you been?!" I have no idea why I'm concerned. " None of you fucking business, but since its five in the morning I'll tell you; I went for a run. " she says coldly. " Were not done talking!" Yells Iz. " Actually we are!" She yelled back. " Come back!" yells Magnus. We walk to the steps where she was on the fifth step. " What do you want, you shouldn't act like you care."

" We do care." I say. " Like hell!" She walks back up. " Get back down here right now." I yell. " Why should I?!"

" Because I'm your dad." I saw something in her eyes then, sadness and anger. " You are not my dad nor my family so STOP TRYING TO ACT LIKE IT! It wont do a thing for any of us. When my mum dies I'll be at the agency and never have to see you guys for as long as I live."

" why?" asked Alec. " Because I'm a 14 year old trained CIA agent. A danger. I'll be just fine." We're all taken back with shock. She heard us.

We let her go back upstairs to rest. She wasn't a mistake. That very idea was.

Evelyn's POV~

I stalk up to my room and lock the door. I face plant on the bed crying my eyes out. They just had to act. It hurt so much worse when they did. I can't believe after everything Jace had said he thinks of him self as my dad. He's my father but will NEVER be my dad or part of my family.

I wake up at 9. I hop in the shower and get ready for a weekend of hell.

Li walk down stairs and I see everyone in the dinning room enjoying life. Laughing, being a true family. Something I can never have.

I walk into the kitchen grabbed an apple then tried to sneak past the dinning room. " Evelyn come in here." Yells Alec. Great. Shitty than expected. " Come eat. Jace made pancakes."

" Um no thanks."

" Don't you like pancakes?" asked Sarah. " Um I've never had them." I say. They all stare wide eyed at me. " What? So I've never had cake, pop, candy, or anything unhealthy or sugary. What's wrong with that?" I took a bite of my apple. " What'd you do for your birthday?" Iz asked. " Fruit baskets and I stopped elevating that when I was 6." Hey are hen more shocked.

" Tell us about your self since we have like no idea." Jace says. I huff. " Okay I've been traing since I was 3, I shot my first gun when I was 5, finished training when I was 11 , first mission when I was 12, killed my first person when I was 12, Never had anything sugary, unhealthy, or bad for you in my life. My hair is naturally gold, I am very strong for my age, level 6 gymnast, been on 100 solo mission. And around 300 group missions. My mission team is all dead." I give them a fake mocking smile and take another bite of my apple. " You...You've killed someone?" Jake, Alec's son asked scared. " Yep but he was a mobster leader." I say. They all scoot away with fear.

" Well what do we do today for family day?" asked Jake. " Im going to run won't be back till night bye. " I say. " But it's family day." Says Jace. " Okay have fun bye." I walk out.


	7. Death and Life

Jace's POV~

After Evelyn left we were all star struck. " What do we do with her?" Jake said.

"Pretend we care till I sign the papers." I say. " Your sending her away, Why?" Sarah says.

" Cause I just am."

*9:00pm*

We were all sitting on the couch watching a movie when Evelyn comes in. " Hey where were you today?" Iz asked. " RunNing and field training." She says very quickly. " I'll be taking a shower."

She rushes up to her room.

About thirty minutes later the door bell rings. There are two men standing there witha vanilla folder. " Is agent Farichild in?" I nod. I let them in. " EVELYN!" I scream and she comes running. " Shit," she mutters when she sees the guys. " What can I help with Director Collins and Director Starkweather?" They hand the folder to her. " first off we are very sorry for you Loss and there is info for you. TS." She nods sadly. Clary died?" Thank you directors have a nice night." She closes the door and runs up stairs. " Hat was that about?" Asked Will." Clary's...dead."

Evelyn' POV~

I run to my room. I'm never getting out of here.

I start to cry looking down at the pictures of her. I also have a new top secret assignment that Jace won't let me go on considering it's with a kidnapping case.

Theres a nock at the door. " Go away!" I shout.

" Let's talk please." It's Iz. I open the door. " Look Evelyn, I'm sorry about you mum if you want to lI've with your aunt you can." I'm take. Back. " I can't live with my aunt." I say quietly as I close the door and sit on the bed next to her. " Why?"

" My mum isn't dead. She is." I say quietly and start sobbing again. " She was the only one that helped her with me. Not even my grandfather wanted to help. He only talked to us about missions to go on and thats it. She was like an elder sister to me." she pulls me tight. " Everything will be okay. What's this?" she pulls my assignment out of the folder. " you can't look at my assignment." I snatch it out of her hand. " Whats the assignment on?"

" can't say. Just don't tell Jace I'm on an assignment now. Please."

She smiles. " It'll be our little secret." she hugs me. " Thank you." I say. " For what."

" I heard last night all of it and I want to say thank you for considering I was human not a mistake or killing machine." She smiles. " Your welcome."

" Goodnight Evelyn."

" goodnight and ca me Eve." She smiles and leaves my room. I look down at my assignment. rescue a 14 year old boy. Great, more scarring the shit out of guys.

Jace's POV~

Iz walks back into the room. " Clary's not dead. It was her aunt. She said that because Clary wouldn't give her up and tried to come back to Jace, Luke stopped talking to her only talking for missions and reports. Her. Aunt ,Faith, was like an older sister to her, she only had Clary and Faith as family. Now she has no one." We all look guiltily from what Iz says. " Did she hear us last night?" I asked. " Yep."

" what'd she say?" Asked Magnus. " She told me thank you for considering her a human being instead of a ruthless killing machine." She scowls at me. " Are you signing her away?" Iz asked.

" I don't know what happens to them after that?"

" They go to the institute, for parentless or kids with out a home. It's awful there, it's all stone and no more missions or contact with outside world till your out on a new team or get adopted, till your 18." Simon says. " How do you know?"

"Cause I was there when I was 12 but short after I was put on Clary's mission team as a hacker." I sighed. " What should I do then?"

" Don't send her there Jace, that place is hell and for kids with out both parents. She has you and maybe clary. It would be fair to her." Magnus says. I groan. " Fine, but I swear on the angel that if she doesn't show us respect she's going." I say. They nod in agreement except for Iz she gives me a murderous look.

Evelyn's POV~

I look at the picture of the missing kids. Blake Penhallow:14:male: missing 4/6. Anna:5:female: missing 4/6.

The penhallows are a rich family. It looks to be the night clan, Ran by Rapheal Santiago.

I get my gun, badge and info folder and head out my door down stairs. I walk out the front door with out being noticed.

I hop on my motorcycle and head to the Penhallow's estate.

When i am greeted at the door a beautiful Asian woman let's me in. " I'm agent Fairchild, I'm here to find your son and daughter."

" Oh thank you so much. Any news?"

" It looks to be Rapheal Santiago. I should find them in a few days to a week."

" Thank you so much. Contact me if you find anything else please."

" Will do Mrs. Penhallow."

I leave for home. Opening he door with a pissed of Jace. " Where were you?"

" Out for a run." I head up stairs.

Jace's POV~

why is she sneaking out so much. Does she not trust me? Is she a rouge ex-agent?

4 days later*

Evelyn has been coming home late at night or early the next morning. Nobody noes anything.

We are following her tonight.

There she goes on her bike. Everyone is loaded in the car including the kids.

When she comes to a stop she looks around suspiciously. We all head in and finding what we did not expect.

Evelyn'a POV~

I walk into the warehouse, and I see Raphael standing over a boy beating unconscious. I hide behind a barrel of something.

I pull my gun and shoot the two men on the right then two on the left. Four down two too go. " WHOS THERE?!" Raphael yells.

I come out from behind the barrel and shot both of them. I rush to the boy who I'm assuming to be Blake.

He wasn't breathing. I start to give him mouth to mouth when I feel breath catch in his Chest. He starts coughing and try's to sit up. " Stay down for a minute." I push him back down on his back. " Who are you?"

" I'm agent Fairchild for the junior CIA agency. I'm here to save you. Wheres your sister?"

" Over here!" A squeaky voice yells. It's Anna tied to a post.

I untie her and see she has a bad gash on her leg. I pick her up then help Blake up. " Let's get her to the hospital." I Smile. He puts his arm around me, supporting his weight on me. I turn the corner and see Jace, Iz, Sarah, Will, Tessa, Alec, Simon, Magnus, and Jake staring at me shocked. Jace more pissed. " This is what you've been doing!" He half yells. " I'm not dealing with this shit now so leave and I'll talk later but I have a Job to do." I say sternly.

i help Blake on the bike whole he hold onto me with Anna squished between us.

When we get to the hospital and they are checked in I call Aline. She was on her way.

I hear foot steps behind me and find the whole 'family' stalking after me. " What the hell were you thinking?! You could've been killed!" Jace half screams at me. Thankfully no one is around to here. " My fucking Joh and if I got killed oh well, part of the Job!" I screamed back. Then the door opens and the nurse come out. " Agent Fairchild, the is asking for you." I nod. Jace grabs me and pulls me back when I tried to leave. " You not leaving till we get an explanation." I flip him on his back.

" like hell I am." And I stalk off. I've lived with him for a little over a week and he thinks he owns me.

I walk into Blake's room. He reaches out a hand for me to take. i do and am electric energy shoots through my whole body and I see it does also cause of the heart monitor. He blushes bright red. So adorable. " Thank you for saving us." He says. I take a seat next to his head and latch my fingers through his. " No problem. I'm just glad your okay as well as her. You mum is on the way she's been worked sick." he frowns at this.

I hug him gently yet firmly and both our heart rates go up fast. " We should hang out like a date when I'm out of here?" He says. I smile." I would love that."

Aline walks in and says thank you. I leave but when I arrive home, if you call it that, it was a fucking zoo gone to hell.


	8. To Much Like Her

Jace's POV~ "She could've been killed!" I yell at Simon.

" We know but it's what she does, lives for, and trained to do. Did you expect to give up the last thing she has for people who really couldn't care for her? Did you expect that hse would want to live in peace with us instead of her daily routine?" Alec says.

" I care for her." Iz states.

" No Iz, you feel sorry for her." I snap back. " At least I'm giving her concern and helping not talking about sending her away because she was a mistake. If she was a mistake then god wouldn't have let it happen. Everyone is here for a reason, you have to give her a chance to prove her worth instead of judging!" she yells coldly.

The door opens and Evelyn walks into the room. " Alright, shoot the fake caring shit and get on with it. I'm tired and I have blood on me." She says.

" You could've been killed or hurt or taken!" yells Magnus. " Okay so, From you three I would expect you to understand since your old jobs are mine and you three no nothing of what I do, you don't consider the greater good like Isabelle does, she at least thinks before she acts or says."

She runs upstairs and we all turn in for the night.

If she doesn't start shaping up in the next month or two, she's gone for good, no matter what anybody says.

Evelyn's POV~

I went upstairs and cleaned up, Why doesn't anybody understand I have feelings to, I'm not property, I'm nobody's but my own, and I'm only a human and bound to make mistakes.

I sleep with thoughts on my mind, They don't know me and they never will.

Over the past few weeks since 2weeks ago Blake was released I hung out with him' he makes me feel loved, important, unforgotten. I come home from Blake's house; it's 11;30 pm. and Jace is sitting in the living room. " Evelyn we need to talk."

I walk into the living room and sat across from Jace. " Get your things packed, your leaving in three days time."  
"What?" I stand up.  
" I'm sick and tired of putting up with you. You are a menace and a pest, it's high time you leave." Before tears could fall I ran to what you couldn't call my room anymore, I packed a small bag with a few days worth of clothes in it.

I walk down stairs. " Where do you think your going?" Jace says. " Don't bother calling the agency, I'm leaving on my own." I walk out and hop on my bike. I called Blake and told him what happened. Aline is letting me stay with her till I want.

I get inside the house and I'm laying in Blake's room cuddled to his chest, crying like if I had just been shot." Nobody's taking you away fro me, I won't let that happen."  
He pulls me close.

I fall asleep with his arms wrapped around me safely, protectively, lovingly.

Jace's POV~

She walked out and everybody came rushing in when the door slammed. " Where's Evelyn?" Iz asked. " She left." I say plainly.  
" Why?...Oh you fucking didn't!" Iz says, I stay silent.  
" What the hell Jace!" Iz, smacks my head. " What's the big deal?"  
" The big deal is, is that your sending away your daughter who just lost her aunt, fixing to lose her mum, and only has you to rely on. and not that much I might add. She's done nothing wrong!"

" She sneaks out and doesn't listen."  
" Like you never did." Alec says.

" That is totally different, I was a guy not a little girl."  
" Yah a little girl who carries a gun and can kick a guys ass triple her size." Max says.

" What's this about we know it's not for those reasons?"

" She's too much like Clary." I mutter. they walk off leaving me alone for the night.

Evelyn's POV~  
I wake up to butterfly kisses on my neck, Blake. ' Morning beautiful."

I giggle," Morning."

" My mum's at work, what are we going to do today, it's weeks into summer break."  
" I don't know." The door bell rings and when we go to answer it, Anna already had. " Is Evelyn here?" it was Iz.

" What do you want Isabelle."

" Come to the hospital quick." she walks off.

I get ready as well as Blake and Anna.

We head over to the hospital and I see Magnus and Alec. " What is this about?" I ask. " Go see for yourself." They point me toward a room, I walk in. I am struck with shock. " Mum?" I rush over to the bed, my mum was alive!

" Mum, don't let them send me away." I whisper in her ear as I hug her. " Who baby?"  
" Jace."

" Why is Jace sending you away?" her voice filled with concern.  
" I'm a mistake, a pest, death hazard, a killing machine." I mutter. she starts crying.

After awhile we had to leave. She would be there for a few more months.

I decided to go back to the Lightwoods like my had asked me too do. I sigh as I walk in the front door.

I hear foot steps behind me. Jace. " Relax I'm getting my stuff then I'm out."

After I said that. What had happened wasn't what I had expected.


	9. Mum's Make Everything Okay

Jace's POV ~

Evelyn walks in the door and up the stairs. I follow. " Don't worry, I'm getting my stuff then leaving." my heart broke in two.

"Why do you want to leave so bad?"

" Your seriously asking that?!" She turns around. " I don't belong here." she runs upstairs to pack.

Mum talking with everyone about all this shit. " Mybe she wants to leave because you tried twice already to send her and she can't take it anymore." Tessa sugeggeted. " Probably. But I know I made a mistake. I want her and clary in my life."

" No now that Clarys awake you want clary and if you get clary you just have Evelyn as well. " I scowl at Magnu' comment. Foot steps enter the living room. " Where do you think your going?" I say To evelyn.

" Leaving, like you asked." she says coldly and dryly. " What if now we want you to stay." Simon says.

" STOP, Just Stop!" She yells. We're all puzzled. " What..." Max starts.

" I want you to stop everything."

" Like what?" Will says. " Stop acting like you care. Stop trying to baby me. Stop treating me like property. Stop treating me as if I was an alien or something unhuman." She about to let tears fall. She looks down. " We do care we're your..." Tessa says.

" No you," she points at me," are not my dad and you all are not my family!"

she runs up the stairs; slamming the door of her room.

Evelyn's POV~

Why... Why must everyone fake everything to me?!" I thought to my self.

I packed a bag and left the house to go visit my mum.

" Hey, sweetie."

" Mum?"

" yes?" She sits up as much as she can; hissing in pain.

" Do you still love Jace?" She winces at the question. " I do. Does he still love me?"

" Um... I think so, he kept referring to me as you," I let out a shaky laugh," When he was talking about sending me away for the last time he said i was to much like you and it reminded him that your here because if him." I look at the floor. " I'm hear because I love you both.I want to see him if he will see me."

i nod. " Will you please try to make your amends with him. I know you have my stubbornness and his temper but try?"

" I will." I huh my mum lightly. The nurse had came in to tell me to go.

I found my self on my way to make my amends.

I arrived at the house. I walked in. Max, Will, Jace, Tessa, Iz, Simon, Alec, and Magnus pounced on me with hugs. " We're sorry's." And " Please forgive us'."

" I forgive y'all. I'm sorry for going off on you earlier." I say. Just do wnant mum would do. I say to myself.

" Jace."

" yeah?"

" My mum wants to see you. All of you


	10. Epilog

Epilog~

Jace and Clary married a year later. Evelyn became a full agent, even though Jace's mind was set on something less destructive for her future.

Jace and Clary had another kid, a boy named Brock. Blake and Evelyn finished high school, he went to college and she went to be an undercover part time field agent part time trainer for the younger students like she once was.

Years have past and when Blake came back for Evelyn, he proposed. They now have a young daughter who is ten years younger than Blake.


End file.
